Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of automatically controlling the opening and closing of the window of the driver's cab of a working vehicle and to an apparatus for practicing the method. More particularly, it relates to a method of automatically controlling the opening and closing of the window of the driver's cab of a working vehicle, which is suitable for the opening and closing of the front window of the driver's cab of a construction machine, such as a hydraulic shovel, crane or the like, and to an apparatus for practicing the method.